winnipeg_west_marchesfandomcom-20200213-history
Li-Trix Kosj
Adventuring Highlights Adventures * Adventure 1: Two Horn Boogaloo * Adventure 2: Need Not Apply * Adventure 3: Tangi-Bull Results Career Highlights Swearing the Oath After 'recruiting' temporary additions to his squadron and having a few successful adventures in the wilds surrounding Havenholme, Kosj was feeling quite confident and accomplished. He was no longer the last of his squad, the locals seemed to tolerate his presence better than most of his order did, and he was no longer obligated to set up the latrines every night. It was under this air of optimism that Kosj approached the town's small shrine to Bahamut to announce that he was ready to swear his oath. The single attendant at the shrine that night was caught quite off guard, but he eventually agreed to hold a small ceremony the next day. And so Li-Trix Kosj swore his Sacred Oath of devotion to the Platinum Dragon, vowing to uphold the tenets of Honour, Courage, Honesty, Duty and Compassion. Kosj also rededicated himself to his quest to fight against Tiamat's tyranny on behalf of Kobolds and their imprisoned god, Kurtulmak. Sorcerous Origin Following the adventure with the gorgon, Kosj was again plagued with doubts about his role and his stature. After all, they had let the dangerous creature free rather than smiting it the way a dragon would have been able to - and Kosj wasn't sure if they had been exercising wisdom or cowardice at the time. Li-Trix Kosj spent the next three days in prayer and fasting, making frequent visits to Havenholme's small shrine to the dragon-god. At the end of the third day, Kosj received a vision. Though details disappeared from his memory immediately afterwards, one message was clear: "Remove your armour and leave it behind on your next adventure" Kosj felt humiliated. He returned to the inn with a heavy heart, certain that this was a fundamental rejection by his god. After drinking his (not considerable) fill, he somehow managed to get himself back into his room before collapsing in his usual sleeping spot under the bed. But the Platinum Dragon hadn't abandoned the kobold knight. Though Kosj didn't know it yet, his body was now infused with a small part of the dragon-king's essence and the suit of armour would only be an impediment to the kobold from then on. Charitable Donations Temple of Bahamut * 25GP (Recovered from the undead dwarven crypt) Private citizen Char * 400GP (Quest reward donated to help tortured/traumatized NPC found in barn basement) Magic Items * Potion of Frost Giant Strength (x1) Motivations Long-Term Goals * Kosj's grand divine goal is to free his racial god Kurtulmak and bring Kurtulmak to be a vassal of Bahamut rather than Tiamat, or possibly to become god independent of both. (Part of the epiphany being that Tiamat has left Kurtulmak trapped for centuries as a way of keeping kobolds subservient to the chromatic dragons) Personality Traits * Kosj is occasionally prone to talking in the third person * Nothing is safe unless there's an adequate number of traps protecting it * Has gotten used to being scared of anything bigger than a kobold, which is approximately everything. Tenets of the Oath of Devotion Honesty * Don’t lie or cheat. Let your word be your promise. Courage * Never fear to act, though caution is wise. Compassion * Aid others, protect the weak, and punish those who threaten them. Show mercy to your foes, but temper it with Wisdom. Honor * Treat others with fairness, and let your honourable deeds be an example to them. Do as much good as possible while causing the least amount of harm. Duty * Be responsible for your actions and their consequences, protect those entrusted to your care, and obey those who have just authority over you. Background: Kobold Scout Prelude * Taklak grows up working in the service of the green dragon Viovrinaid, Destroyer Of Life * Adventurers arrive one day and kill Viovrinaid. The party's paladin, Lady Dardiana, falls in the battle and drops her holy symbol. * Taklak picks up the holy icon of Bahamut and receives a vision and a new calling. Saves the downed paladin with his new abilities. * Dardiana takes Taklak to the Council and explains what happened. The council accepts Taklak only with great reluctance. * Taklak takes the name 'Litrix Kosj' (Small Armour) and starts his new life. * Despite being generally despised, Kosj dedicates himself to his new calling & studies with great fervor * While on assignment to the Westmarch, Kosj's party is ambushed by unholy creatures. Kosj is the only survivor. * As the de facto ranking officer of his squad, Kosj intends to carry out his original peacekeeping assignment, recruiting adventurers as temporary members as needed. Background Feature: (Outlander) You have an excellent memory for maps and geography, and you can always recall the general layout of terrain, settlements, and other features around you. In addition, you can find food and fresh water for yourself and up to five other people each day, provided that the land offers berries, small game, water, and so forth. Aliases * Kosj * Taklak (Pre-Bahamut-Legion name) * "That Damn Kobold" Quirks * Much of Kosj's knowledge of Common came from memorizing many of the legal documents forming the laws of the Legion. As a result, his dialogue is often laced with legal jargon that may make him sound much smarter than he really is. * Kosj cannot sleep soundly at night if his sleeping area has not been set up with an adequate number of traps. Kosj's room at the Inn * As a small creature who grew up in a cave, Kosj is more comfortable sleeping under his bed than in it. * Kosj arranges pillows under the blankets to serve as a decoy * At night, Kosj rigs the room with a tripwire across the door. A line tied to the doorknob is attached to a carefully-balanced bucked filled with scraps that would make a lot of noise and be painful to step on. Quotes "Greetings to the proprietor of this fine establishment. As the commanding officer of the 502 regiment of the Legion of Bahamut, I request food and lodging in exchange for our protection, per the Travel Arrangements act of 1689 and Outlands Collective Treaty, 1692. There's, uh, no direct remuneration, but I am duty-bound to assist if this inn or its patrons is under direct threat, per the definitions laid out in the treaty. Oh, and you also get to hang this banner. I, uh, apologize for not having time to have washed it recently." "Listen Bahamut! You give Kosj a nice big powerful dragon body, Kosj stops killing things with 'cowardly traps'. Until then, you smite things your way and Kosj will smite things Kosj's way!"